


Colibrì

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento della quotidiana vita immortale di Jack e Dente da latte.





	Colibrì

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Colibrì.

Colibrì

  
  


Jack si mise a correre sul lago ghiacciato, i piedi nudi scivolavano sul blocco bianco-azzurrino. Appoggiò il bastone dietro di lui e la superficie si riempì di ragnatele lattee e di cristalli grandi quanto l’unghia del pollice del ragazzo. Scoppiò a ridere e balzò sopra uno dei tralicci della corrente elettrica, da lì lanciò un paio di palle di neve a un ragazzino. Quest’ultimo ne raccolse a sua volta un paio, si voltò e colpì due compagni di scuola dietro di lui. 

  
I due giovinetti si abbassarono e raccolse a loro volta delle palle di neve, lanciandole contro l’aggressore. 

Jack guardò i due fuochi di palle di neve e rise più forte, guardandoli sorridere. Una delle sfere colpì un altro bambino che cadde a terra e si portò le mani alla bocca. 

Jack smise di ridere, cavalcò un’onda di vento e gli atterrò accanto, piegando in avanti. Vide il piccolo alzare un dentino sporco di sangue con entrambe le mani.

“Evviva!” lo sentì gridare e sorrise. Avvertì il cappuccio della sua felpa strofinargli contro il collo e sbatté gli occhi. Si voltò e vide Baby Tooth volargli davanti al viso.

“Hai visto? Oggi lavorerai” mormorò Frost. 

Il vento gli scompigliò i capelli color argento. 

La fatina annuì e girò su se stessa, sbattendo più velocemente le ali.

“Sai dente da latte, le altre saranno fatine, ma tu sei il colibrì del mio cuore” sussurrò Jack. Si sporse e strofinò la punta del naso contro il beccuccio della creaturina.


End file.
